Two of a Kind
by The Soul Steeler
Summary: Takes place during and directly after manga Chapter 355 "Using the Fragment." Sometimes acts of desperation lead you to the thing you need the most.


Two of a Kind

By: The Soul Steeler

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi.

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Shippou/Shiori, OC/OC

Summary: Takes place during and directly after manga Chapter 355 "Using the

Fragment." Sometimes acts of desperation lead you to the thing you need the most.

::p::p::p::p::p::p::p::

~The Prologue: The Voice~

"Inuyasha, you don't mean to use the Shikon shard?" Kagome stated in shock at the half demon in front of her.

"I'll use it! There is no other way!" Inuyasha replied loudly as he readied the Tetsusaiga for his next strike. His thoughts running chaotically around as he readied himself for what he was about to do.

'_This has to work…' _Inuyasha thought as he quickly glanced back at his friends that were protected from the acid of the rock oni's stomach, only by his Fire Rat jacket that draped over his companions head like a sagging tent.

Kagome, with Shippou in her lap, sat next to Sango, who currently was observing Inuyasha while running her hands in soothing motions on the unconscious monk's head, resting on her legs, his body spread out under the Fire Rat jacket. All of them would die if Inuyasha couldn't figure a way out of this monster's stomach.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered breathlessly as she took the vial, containing the Shikon shard, out and placed them into Inuyasha's hand.

'_Please handle it…. Tetsusaiga'_ Inuyasha prayed as he hesitantly put the Shikon shard onto his fang and began to force them together with all his might.

"On the Tetsusaiga!" Sango whispered in shocked as she watched Inuyasha prepare. Her hands stopping from the soothing strokes she had been giving Miroku's head.

"I, I see! With Tetsusaiga being boosted by the Shikon Fragment, he'll be able to cut out of the oni's stomach." Shippo exclaimed as he began to jump up and down on Kagome's knee in excitement at the thought.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to Shippo or Sango at that point_. 'Inuyasha…'_ she thought, watching as the hanyou she loved successfully pushed the shard and the blade together.

Inuyasha however could only hold on tight to Tetsusaiga as the youkai radiating off it grew at an alarming rate. Holding onto the blade tighter Inuyasha watched in fear as a black shadow began to engulf his blade and began to move down toward his hands.

'_Something is…flowing from Tetsusaiga into me' _Inuyasha thought as he watched in horror as the darkness finally made contact with his skin.

'_**Hanyou, weak. Show Youkai fight...**_' A dark animalistic voice stated from deep in Inuyasha's mind.

'_Who are you?' _Inuyasha asked

'_**You…' **_The voice groaned scathingly as Inuyasha felt himself beginning to feel light headed. The Tetsusaiga in his hands wavering as though through a mirage, his body feeling disconnected no longer feeling the pain of the acid that was burning the skin on his feet.__

'_**Watch Kill……'**_ the voice whispered louder the before in his head.

Then as if through he was hearing through a wall of a cave Inuyasha heard Shippo's voice, soft as a whisper. "I... Inuyasha…"

'_Sh…Shit..!'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt his body prickle slightly before everything began to go out of focus entirely, Tetsusaiga's image becoming darker and darker as Inuyasha tried to raise his hand, but nothing happened.

'_My body doesn't obey me anymore! My head is…'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt his head move to the side and look at his friends, showing their expressions of horror as they looked at him.

"Inuyasha…" Sango's voice reached him trough the filter again, as he watched her shake in fear.

"He, he's looking at us…!"Shippo cried as he clung to Kagome. Fear radiating from every pore of his being as he looked at Inuyasha.

'_**Pack, Mate…'**_ the voice growled as he felt his body take a step toward his friends. _**'KILL!'**_

'_Run away you lot!'_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to take back control of the body, at the same time wondering who this voice could be.

'_Is this the Shikon no Tama?'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran toward him, as Shippo and Sango yell out to her, trying to get her to stop as she ran through the acid laying on the floor. Kagome kept running toward him as she flinched as the acid dripping down from above hit her hair and face.

Jumping at him, Kagome hugged Inuyasha, as she wrapped her arms around his midriff and put her head right over his heart.

'_**Mate…'**_

'_Kago…Me…'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt as though his whole body had been pulled out of a deep lake, with a giant yank. His lungs swelling with air, from an apparent lack of oxygen that occurred from the voice's possession of his body.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" Kagome asked as her stormy grey eyes met at Inuyasha's amber ones.

"Yeah…but… for a little longer… please support me…" Inuyasha replied, slowly regaining his breath as he heard the voice give another growl in the back of his head.

"Sure…"

'_**Mate good…'**_

Trying strongly to ignore the voice in his head, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga up for his attack he felt more power then usual begin to gather inside his sword, his blade quickly grew it adamant shards as Inuyasha roared his attack with more gusto then he had any other time in the past.

"**Kongou Souha!" **Inuyasha roared as he unleashed a storm of diamonds from Tetsusaiga and blew a hole through the rock oni's belly.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he looked through the split oni's belly at the sky the lay beyond, before looking down at the hands that still held Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the two purple stripes that marred his wrist as they slowly began to recede.

'_**Threat…dead. Claim Mate….'**_

'_Leave me alone!'_ Inuyasha roared in his head. His left hand letting go of Tetsusaiga to come up and cradle his pounding head.

'_**No...' **_The presence replied strongly, trying to fight Inuyasha for control of his body, even as Inuyasha began to walk toward the opening in the oni's stomach he had just made.

Inuyasha looked up into the sky, the colors of dusk framing themselves onto the clouds above, wondering why he could suddenly hear voices in his head and worried over what it meant for him and his friends.

'_And especially Kagome…'_

::p::p::p::p::p::p::p::

_AN: Well this is my first story, and most likely my last. I have ADHD and in my case that means that while I start out strong I lose intrest very quickly so I'm going to work really hard on this in the down time between chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prolougue and that you'll post a review!_

_Thanks,_

_The Soul Steeler_


End file.
